


Everything's shiny, Cap'n

by isabeau25



Series: Babes in Space [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Lance teaches everyone how to make flower crowns, except Pidge, who mostly wants to eat the flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Voltron Fluff Week.

Shiro came into the main living area of the ship and paused. The boys were sitting on the floor in a circle, a large mound of what appeared to be flowers in the middle of them. He couldn’t quite tell what they were doing with them, but the fact that Katie was toddling around with a crown of them sitting lopsided on her head gave him a good idea.

“What are you guys up to?” Shiro came closer.

Keith immediately hunched over what he was working on, trying to hide it from Shiro.

“We’re making flower crowns,” Hunk proudly held up a partially finished one, “Lance showed us how.”

“Those looks great, buddy,” Shiro settled himself on floor beside him.

Keith turned slightly, still trying to hide what he was working on, and Shiro gave him an amused sideways look.

“Where did the flowers come from?” Shiro shifted to let Katie climb into his lap.

She settled herself, then reached eagerly for the flowers.

“A pretty lady gave them to Coran,” Lance grinned, “they were giggling and making funny faces at each other.”

Lance fluttered his eyes, making kissing noises, apparently in imitation of Coran’s flirting. Hunk giggled and Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Coran said we could have them,” Lance concluded cheerily.

“Pidge, I need that one,” Keith protested suddenly, trying to take back a purple flower Katie had grabbed.

“No!” Katie pouted, tightening her hand around it.

“But…” Keith tried to pull it back.

“Here you go Pigeon,” Lance slipped a small ring of flowers around her wrist, and she immediately let go of the purple flower to play with it.

“Mine,” she proclaimed happily.

Lance snickered and reached for more flowers, and Keith snatched up the purple one, getting back to work, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly in concentration. Shiro reached over and ruffled his hair.

“Do you want to learn how to make them?” Lance asked eagerly, “I can show you.”

“That sounds fun,” Shiro was not a very crafty person, but Lance looked too hopeful to turn down.

Shiro was not very good at it, but Lance didn’t mind showing him a few times, and finally he ended up with something that looked more or less like a crown. It had been somewhat challenging to do with Katie still on his lap and trying to help by taking every flower he picked up from him. He had solved the problem by asking her to pick out the flowers for him.

The end result was a lopsided, mostly green crown, which was hardly surprising given that green seemed to be Katie’s favorite color these days.

“Thanks kiddo,” Shiro plopped the messy crown onto Lance’s head, “that was fun. You’re a good teacher.”

Lance beamed at the praise, straightening the crown.

“I made this for you, dad!” Hunk held up a long garland of orange and blue flowers.

“That’s really pretty, Hunk,” Shiro ducked his head so Hunk could put it around his neck, “thank you!”

“Are you almost done, Keith?” Lance crawled over the pile of flowers to get a look at what Keith was hiding in his lap.

“It’s not right,” Keith huffed in frustration.

“It’s not that bad,” Lance huddled with him, completely blocking Shiro’s view.

As the boys mumbled together, Lance occasionally reaching back for a flower to hand to Keith, Hunk explained to Shiro what all the flowers were, and which ones they could eat, and which ones Coran had found seeds for so Hunk could try growing. Meanwhile, Katie tried to eat them, whether they were edible or not, and Shiro had to keep swapping them out for the ones that Hunk said were okay.

“Dad?”

Shiro looked up from pulling another flower out of Katie’s mouth to find Keith standing in front of him, a messy purple and red flower crown held nervously in his hands.

“I made this for you,” Keith held it out tentatively, eyes down cast, “it’s not that good. You don’t have wear it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s beautiful,” Shiro smiled at him, “thank you!”

Keith flushes and put the crown on Shiro’s head when he ducked down for him. Once it was in place, he reached out to give him a one armed hug, his other arm occupied with keeping Katie from trying to reach up and grab his new crown.

“Keith and Hunk need crowns now too!” Lance started reaching for more flowers.

“I want to make Keith’s,” Hunk started reaching for red flowers.

“I’ll make yours then,” Lance cheered happily.

Keith settled down next to Shiro, leaning against his side, and offered a flower to Katie. She took it and waved it around like a scepter.

Shiro smiled as he watched them work, nodding along as Keith told him about the new book he was reading, and Lance chatted away about new games, and Hunk tried to explain the new robot Coran was helping him build.

He would have to talk to Coran about getting them more flowers, maybe without the flirting this time.


End file.
